


Bones charred with the heat of a thousand suns

by Haruka_Reeeya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if I tagged this correctly, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Please tell me if I didn't, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tommy's lava ravine video, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur dies to lava a lot, Wilbur doesn't ask for help, Wilbur's rising lava video, even though he really should, i hope i did, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_Reeeya/pseuds/Haruka_Reeeya
Summary: When Tommy introduced the idea of the lava ravine Wilbur was hesitant.It was one of his craziest ideas yet, more than the lasers or the mob transformation and debatably worse than the natural disasters (Wilbur had easily succumbed to the Sky Gods' game that time, after they were done everyone had asked him what the hell that was about. He, however, was simply absent, silently cursing himself for falling for their tricks again).But Tommy had seemed really excited at the prospect of getting Wilbur to join this challenge. The way the child looked up to him wasn't lost to the brunette and he knew Tommy had worked incredibly hard to make sure everything would work. So he accepted.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Bones charred with the heat of a thousand suns

When Tommy introduced the idea of the lava ravine Wilbur was hesitant.

It was one of his craziest ideas yet, more than the lasers or the mob transformation and debatably worse than the natural disasters (Wilbur had easily succumbed to the Sky Gods' game that time, after they were done everyone had asked him what the hell that was about. He, however, was simply absent, silently cursing himself for falling for their tricks again).

But Tommy had seemed really excited at the prospect of getting Wilbur to join this challenge. The way the child looked up to him wasn't lost to the brunette and he knew Tommy had worked incredibly hard to make sure everything would work. So he accepted.

\---

At first it wasn't so bad. The hole with the lava was small, easy to avoid. They could all avoid it easily and went on their ways to gain materials. However, as he continued to pick daisies with Charlie Wilbur wasn't able to shake the sense of unease he felt in this world. It continued as he collected wood and mined for iron, (purposefully avoiding having to look at that thing) until he heard a yell from his communicator telling him to come over to the lava.

Wilbur, alone, let out a shaky breath and straightened. He then turned and started his run towards the ravine. At this point it probably wasn't a ravine. If it had continued growing the way it was the least time he saw it it was probably a large hole, larger than the one from the volcano but similar in shape. That wasn't really a ravine was it? He'd have to point that out to Tommy... later…

Wilbur's run slowed to a jog, to a walk, to a stop. Whilst in his own head he had failed to pay attention to the considerably higher temperature or the bright light of the liquid fire. But as he stared at the sea of molten lava, Wilbur could only freeze.

///

They had joked around for a while, when things were still okay. Schlatt seemed to have noticed the apprehension in his companion's shoulders so he attempted to ease the mood with jokes and lighthearted banter. The two silently bonded over both being victims of the Sky Gods and their games, so they got along well.

And then the lava started to rise.

They continued to joke at first, but as it got higher and higher the two started to get more and more nervous. Schlatt, ever the survivor, split off from Wilbur and attempted to keep himself higher up. They fought and struggled as the lava continued to consume their respective towers, until Wilbur got a bit too reckless and Schlatt got a bit too confident.

Wilbur fell into the lava. A slip of the hand from the ram hybrid, he could tell, by the way yellow eyes widened as they both realised that he couldn't get his footing and he was going to die. Schlatt called out his name as Wilbur plumitted.

Death by lava hurt like a bitch, Wilbur realised. They both knew that Wilbur was going to respawn (wait.. how was he going to do that? The spawn was already submerged-) but it didn't stop the fear anyone felt as their life ended.

But then he respawned.

In the lava.

And Wilbur burned to death again.

And again.

And again.

Even as high up as he was, Schlatt could hear the pained screams of his friend and he continued to die and respawn, body burning sometimes before he even regained consciousness. Body shaking with fear and guilt, the ram hybrid struggled to make a small box for himself to hide, to at least save himself. He hid and he shook and he cried.

///

"-l! Wil! Wil!"

Wilbur was shaken back to the present by the literal shaking of his shoulders, incessant and worried. His eyes refocused and he was met with the face of Phil, expression full of panic. From the corner of his eye he could see Tommy and Charlie, both with the same look as Phil.

"Wilbur, you okay mate?" Phil's voice matched his face, and Wilbur was brought back to attention. The lava was closer than before, he could tell, so he must have been standing there for a long time. It was hot. It burned. It burned it burned it burneditburneditburnedit-

"WIL!" Tommy's voice cut through, panicked. Everyone had come a lot closer now, Charlie mostly confused but the two blonds shared a look of near fear. "Wilbur we can stop if you want." Phil's voice was thick with fear. Wilbur could see Tommy again, see the way that his eyes widened as he whispered "The lava..." to himself.

He could ask them to stop, to end this world and go back home, he doubted any of them would mind. But Tommy worked so hard on this and was so excited for Wilbur to see everything that he just Couldn't ruin it.

So Wilbur put on a smile, the best smile he could, and said that it was okay, that he was going to be fine. He was given conspicuous looks but the group slowly dispersed to back what they were doing.

Phil lingered, looking at him as if to say 'are you sure?' but Wilbur kept his expression, saying he was sure. Phil gave his shoulder a final squeeze before turning around and going back to a furnace he had going.

Wilbur's eyes refocused on the lava that had come a little bit closer over the whole ordeal, and he stared again.

///

The screaming eventually stopped as the Sky Gods became bored. They picked up the two mortals and placed them in a new, safer patch of land in the world that wasn't drowning in lava. It took the two a moment before they realised what had happened. As soon as Schlatt, the slightly more reasonable of the two at the moment, processed the situation he barrelled into Wilbur for a hug.

It took a bit before the the taller teen seemed to comprehend touch but he slowly reciprocated the gesture. They stood there for a long moment, regaining their bearings, before parting. Schlatt's face was drenched in tears and Wilbur's skin was littered with various burns - it seemed that only the worst of them remained, otherwise he'd be a charcoal black, or liquid.

That wasn't funny.

Anyway, the two relished in being safe and in the comfort of each other. They forgave each other for the underhanded tactics and the pushing into lava (Wilbur smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, quietly said that he wouldn't hold it against him. Schlatt had to try so damn hard to not cry because he's not a pussy-) and Schlatt explained how he survived. Explained how his little box with the ladders saved him, calling himself the ladder man (Wilbur laughed at that, Schlatt felt proud).

Then they heard the telltale screeching sound from the Sky Gods, implying that they were going to be sent back.

They looked at each other again, and smiled. They gave each other a final 'good luck', each using the other's nickname (Virgo and Bladez) before they were consumed by light.

W̶i̶l̶b̶u̶r̶'̶s̶ ̶k̶n̶e̶e̶s̶ ̶g̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶g̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶.̶ ̶P̶h̶i̶l̶ ̶b̶u̶r̶s̶t̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶o̶o̶m̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶n̶d̶,̶ ̶T̶e̶c̶h̶n̶o̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶h̶i̶n̶d̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶t̶h̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶c̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶W̶i̶l̶b̶u̶r̶,̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶,̶ ̶c̶h̶e̶e̶k̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶r̶i̶c̶k̶e̶n̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶e̶a̶r̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶k̶i̶n̶ ̶s̶c̶a̶r̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶v̶a̶r̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ ̶b̶u̶r̶n̶s̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶c̶u̶r̶l̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶W̶i̶l̶b̶u̶r̶ ̶b̶e̶g̶a̶n̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶c̶r̶y̶,̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶m̶i̶n̶g̶l̶y̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶b̶o̶t̶h̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶g̶r̶i̶e̶f̶.̶

///

Wilbur let out a sigh, smiling ever so slightly. It was a tired smile, but not necessarily a fake one. He slowly turned back to the rising and expanding lava, and made his way towards Charlie; voice raising to a yell as he called him to look for a squid with him.

It'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Tommy's new video, saw Wilbur do the Jschlatt strat and wrote this.


End file.
